


Back To Bed

by MizJoely



Series: Flash Fic Fest [55]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: krish-cross on tumblr asked: Hello mizjoely, love your writing, keep writing well. Also, in your own time, I was hoping you'd write me a fic where sherlock gets sick and molly looks after him. Thankyou





	Back To Bed

"You have a fever, luv so back to bed you go."

"But Moooollly," Sherlock whined in his best imitation of a cranky Rosie Watson, aged three and a half. "I don't wanna." He pointed at the wall over the sofa, upon which he'd pinned the notes and photos for his latest case. "I have to figure this out. Promised Greg I'd have it done before the end of the day."

"No, you _bragged_ to Greg you'd have it done by then," Molly corrected him as she took him gently by the arm and steered him toward his bedroom. " _He_ wasn't hoping for anything sooner than the end of the week. So off to bed with you and no more complaining."

He gave her his best puppy-dog eyes. "Lie down with me?"

Molly gave him a half-exasperated, half-fond grin. "All right, you big baby. But only if you take your medicine first."

"Deal." And the overgrown man-child allowed her to dose him, put him into his most comfortable pajamas, and settled to sleep with her wrapped securely in his arms.


End file.
